Forum:Light Smith
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Light Smith Gender: Male Age: 17 Godly Parent Choice 1: Neptune Godly Parent Choice 2: '''Jupiter '''Godly Parent Choice 3: '''Mars '''Cohort Choice 1: '''Third '''Cohort Choice 2: '''First '''Faceclaim: '''Sean O'donnell ---- '''Appearance: Personality: Light is flirtatious but secretive, he always changes the subject when it comes to his past. He loves to have girls swoon at him but never does serious relationships, a bachelor one would say, and he is arrogant to the more point of humourous than egotistic. He loves to have a good time and play music when he's alone, as well as reading classics. History: Dianna met Neptune in New York at a festival and got into a conversation, eventually he asked Neptune out on a date and after a few dates she found out she was pregnant but couldn't find Neptune so she left to a house she owned in the mountains to raise Light, but he was first named Will but later on he changed it. He grew up with his mother in the middle of mountains beside a sparkling blue lake, his mother from a young age taught him nearly everything to know, from Spanish to how to shoot a gun, and he loved his mother very much, but being as social as he was, he yearned for company his age and when he was nine, and his mother on his many business trips leaving him by himself, he was left because there was nothing nearby, no wild animals, and to far from any civilization for thieves but yet Light found a mansion only an hour’s walk from his house, the house consisted of two twins, both girls, their mother was dead and mother rarely home and maids took care of them. He spied on them every opportunity he had, just out of curiosity, he hid in the surround forest whenever his mother was out, but he always made sure he finished the work his mother left him before he did so. Eventually one of the twins, named Sophie found him when the two were playing hide and seek and Light introduced himself and showed her where he lived, and Sophie warmed up to him. He was introduced to Valentine, the other twin and the three became inseparable, and the maids eventually found them but let it go as they were kids. On his tenth birthday he was with his mother learning about the Greek Gods, when two people kicked the door open, the door smashed on the hinges and crashed into the room with guns, they introduced themselves as the Darkwood’s right hand, but didn't explain on what the Darkwood was but they looked human but were huge and were dressed with huge trench coats and wide brimmed hats, and Light was unable to see their features, Light's mother pushed Will into the hallway knowing exactly who they were, screaming for Light to run which will did, as he was faithful and loyal to his mother so he did exactly that but he heard him scream and the gun shot and the blood splattering on the walls. For the next hour Light wandered the forest, hoping to get away from the men and he still doesn't know if they did follow him, but he was unable to think of what to do now, he was in mourning already, already accepting his mothers death. Finally he got the conclusion to go to Sophie and Valentine but when he arrived he found Sophie in tears and Valentine shot in the temple, he stole food from the well stocked kitchen and without a good bye to Sophie ran thinking it was probably for the best that she stays behind. He found a village but it was at night and thugs grabbed him off the street and sold him to a slave trading ship where, because he was the smallest, he was picked on frequently. The other children would abuse him and tied him up so he could not get his two meals a day. However this allowed him to realize that their captors had been drugging the food and drink. Soon Light noticed the other kids going insane. Shortly after they began to go insane the ship ran into a storm and was destroyed and he barely escaped with his life and drifted ashore to America. Light walked inland to find food and collapsed from exhaustion before he was found by a young woman named Jane who took him to her little village. She claimed it was because she had a younger brother and sister about his age. Jane took him in and gave him the name "Light" when he said that he had no name as she believed there was a spark of light in him which was clouded by darkness. She added him in to her family of four, including her younger twin siblings, Michael and Georgina, and grandfather. He lived with them for a period of time, he often spent time reading and learning how to fight. During this time, he grew to care for them and wanted to find a way - legal or not - to repay them. Later on, Jane fell in love with a man, named Damien, who gave her "nutritional supplements" for the twins which she mixed into their food, which they needed as they were poor. Damien is responsible for the deaths of Jane and Georgina. Light strongly advised her "I'll do something about the money, so don't see that guy anymore!" because he didn't trust him or the 'supplements', and even Michael had begun to suspect something. Jane was touched by his kindness but refused, saying that if it was just her then she couldn't protect her family. Jane was later killed by Damien, who murdered her because she let Michael take Georgina's piece of the supplement. After this Light left the village to start his life of crime without telling anyone why. At one point, Michael went after him to convince him to come back but Light threatened him and told him to leave. Despite the bad memories it held, Light determinedly stayed in their village. Light's real goal was to get enough money to pay for the grandfather's hospital fees, but he did not tell the twins of this goal, causing many misunderstandings between them. Light, however, considered it better this way as he would not have to worry about them getting hurt. Light joined a band of theives and began to rob corrupted people to pay off hospital bills for Jane's grandfather. He never said if he is really rich, because he definitely gave a large amount to support the sickly old man. Eventually he was found by Lupa and was trained and taught how to really fight, though he could fight, he could fight much more better now and he was sent to camp jupiter at the age of 17. Weapons: ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :'A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. User:TimeLord15/Sig 11:48, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Comments Very well done. His sword will not be used when he is to fight and drill in formation with the other campers though. He will use the standard steel gladius. The sword however, is allowed for one on one engagements (for example, on quests or one on one training fights, but not in battle or training). Claimed. ~Moodle, Your's to command (Sig WIP). Category:ClaimingCategory:Claimed